L'oeil du Lynx
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Jane a fait du mal à son équipe. Mais surtout à Lisbon. Il tentera de se rattrapper dès qu'il pourra mais pour le moment, il doit garder les yeux sur John Le Rouge. Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Et voilà, j'ai pondu un autre truc lors de mon voyage en Suisse, j'étais inspirée, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ce n'est pas un OS. Enfin, ça devait être un OS mais il est plus long que prévu alors je l'ai coupé. Comme d'habitude, Jisbon ! Et aussi un peu d'action. Je crois que je suis moins douée pour écrire l'action que le Jisbon mais vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture !

PS : j'en ai 2 autres en route mais il y en a une que je dois encore les travailler.

Réponses aux reviews :

**MandyNormande :** « je te vénère » m'as-tu dis… C'est très flatteur et sache que cette vénération est tout à fait réciproque ! Vénérons-nous, ma chère, et surtout, n'arrêtons pas d'écrire XD Et je sais que tu m'as demandé une fic par jour sauf les week-end mais je voulais savoir… j'ai aussi les jours fériés ? ^^ Merci pour tes reviews !

**Sweetylove30 :** Tu m'as dit de poster mes autres fics si j'en avais, qu'il ne fallait pas que j'hésite mais je dois avouer qu'il y en a une que j'aime moyen, je trouve que je l'ai pas trop bien écrite et ton commentaire m'y a fait penser (oui, j l'avais plus ou moins oubliée). Je vais m'y remettre, la corriger et je la posterai dès que je serai satisfaite de mon travail. Merci pour tes reviews encourageantes !

**Ablusteryday :** Merci pour tes dernières reviews, je dois avouer que quand tu dis : « j'aime Lisbon et Jane sous ta plume, malicieux et tendres... », ça m'encourage totalement ! Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas, un Stitch comme aimant sur le frigo, ce n'est pas moche. C'est même génial, j'adore Stitch !

**Misaki12 :** Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour donner ce côté casse-pieds à Jane, c'est ce qu'on aime chez lui ! Merci pour ta review.

**Saraweir : **Ou, Jane est vantard, la vantardise est en lui mais ce qu'il dit est bien souvent vrai alors comment le blâmer ? lol Merci pour tes reviews et voici une nouvelle fic !

**LittleMissFierce :** « T'écris trop bien », « c'est topissime », décidemment tu me couvres de compliments ! Merci beaucoup. Ah, et j'espère que tu t'es relevée depuis vu que tu m'as dit que tu étais sur le c*l tellement « les répliques entre Jane et Lisbon sonnaient juste ». C'est du compliment qui fait vraiment très plaisir, je te remercie beaucoup ! Et je t'accepte volontiers comme présidente de mon FanClub XD

**Alexia :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette autre fic sera aussi bonne que les autres !

**L'œil du Lynx**

- Alors où est-il ?

La voix de Lisbon résonna dans le silence qui régnait au CBI.

- Sur votre bureau, patron. On n'a rien ouvert mais c'est presque sûr que ç'en est un autre.

- Moi qui pensais pouvoir rentrer pour manger devant un bon policier… Ok, allons voir ça.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau suivie de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. Elle découvrit l'enveloppe posée sur le clavier de son ordinateur, vierge de toute écriture, et commença à décoller le rabat. Lentement, elle sortit la photo de taille A4 et l'image qu'elle découvrit ne la surprit guère.

- Vert, déclara l'agent Cho.

- Oui, c'est la seule couleur qui nous manquait, affirma Van Pelt.

Rigsby saisit la photo que lui tendait sa patronne et alla l'afficher sur le tableau, à côté des deux autres clichés.

- Super, marmonna-t-il en contemplant le résultat.

- Poursuivez les recherches, on va bien finir par trouver une piste sérieuse s'il y en a une, ordonna Lisbon en retournant dans son bureau, peu convaincue par ses propres paroles.

Il était dix-neuf heures passé et la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle observa ses employés continuer leur travail sans rechigner puis ferma la porte et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de toute émotion positive. Elle ne se morfondait jamais et alors qu'elle était seule dans son bureau et qu'elle s'apprêtait à goûter pour la première fois à cette sensation, Madeleine Hightower entra dans son bureau.

- Agent Lisbon, je peux vous parler quelques instants ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant pour reprendre de l'assurance.

Elle frotta son pantalon comme pour enlever des miettes inexistantes puis fit rejoindre ses mains derrière son dos, s'attendant à des critiques sur l'enquête en cours.

- Où en êtes-vous dans votre affaire ?

- On vient de recevoir un troisième œil. Toujours la même chose, l'œil est en gros plan sur une page de papier photo. Trois yeux en trois jours, un brun, un bleu et aujourd'hui, un vert. Et comme pour les autres, je ne vois pas ce que ça signifie.

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, laissant sa supérieure réfléchir.

- Mmm… marmonna Hightower. Je vois. Et comment se débrouillent votre équipe ?

- Bien. Je n'ai pas de soucis avec mon équipe, répondit Lisbon, légèrement piquée au vif.

Hightower s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors, comme si elle voulait découvrir ce que Lisbon avait vu un instant auparavant, comme si elle tentait de se mettre à sa place.

- J'ai le sentiment que le fait de patauger commence à vous énerver, agent Lisbon.

Cette dernière voulu répliquer mais sa supérieure leva la main pour lui demander de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Il y a bien trop peu d'indices pour trouver quoi que ce soit. Même si on donnait cette affaire à une autre équipe, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait mettre la main sur une piste convenable.

Lisbon sentit ses muscles se décontracter en comprenant où voulait en venir n'était pas venu la blâmer mais l'encourager. Elle n'aimait pas non plus être encouragée mais c'était toujours mieux que d'entendre des remontrances.

- Donc tout ça n'est qu'une énorme devinette, dit-elle.

- Exactement. Faites de votre mieux mais je ne pense pas que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit tant que vous n'aurez pas un indice valable.

- Bien, soupira Lisbon en se laissant de nouveau tomber dans son canapé.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui madame ?

- Ne vous laissez pas abattre, votre équipe compte sur vous, déclara sa supérieure d'une voix compatissante.

- Non, madame, je ne me laisse pas abattre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis juste un peu… j'ai simplement perdu l'habitude de piétiner ainsi mais il va bien falloir que je m'y remette, n'est-ce pas ? Et de façon permanente.

Lisbon eut un sourire triste et elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et bougea quelques papiers de place pour occuper ses mains. Hightower grimaça.

- Jane vous manque ?

- Vous plaisantez ! S'exclama Lisbon un peu trop vivement.

Elle se releva de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas, soudain gênée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- C'est normal, vous savez. Il me manque aussi mais on doit faire sans lui.

- C'est juste qu'il aurait déjà trouvé un reflet dans la pupille de chaque œil nous permettant d'identifier le lieu et la date de la prise des clichés, les propriétaires de ces yeux, qui est la personne qui nous les envoie et quel est son plat préféré…

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire un peu nerveusement mais aussi de joie en repensant aux méthodes du consultant.

- Courage, agent Lisbon. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.

- Oui. Merci.

Hightower repartit comme elle était venue, jetant un œil discret sur les autres membres de l'équipe. Assis devant les trois clichés, ils semblaient discuter avidement de l'enquête.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. En effet, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient bien installés en face des trois yeux mais ils les regardaient à peine, bien trop concentrés dans leur discussion.

- Pour moi, il a trouvé une indication sur John Le Rouge et comme il veut le tuer de ses propres mains, il nous l'a cachée, répétait Cho pour la énième fois.

- Il n'a pas seulement caché une information, il s'est caché avec ! S'indigna Van Pelt.

- Et Lisbon qui n'a pas lâché un mot à propos de lui, c'est étrange, déclara Rigsby en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bureau de leur patronne.

Le silence s'installa et chacun regarda les trois yeux d'un air totalement perdu et désarmé face à la situation. Un jeune homme frappa à la porte et interrompit le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, je cherche l'agent Lisbon.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Cho en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je dois lui transmettre un message qu'on m'a donné, expliqua l'homme.

Rigsby échangea un regard avec Cho et voyant celui-ci hausser les épaules, il fit signe au messager de le suivre et l'emmena devant le bureau de Lisbon. Il frappa et le présenta rapidement à sa patronne qui lui pria de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. Une fois que Rigsby fut sortit, Lisbon invita son interlocuteur à s'asseoir.

- Vous êtes ?

- Heu… Lucas. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ça n'a aucune importance. Un homme m'a appelé et m'a demander de vous dire ceci : « Le troisième est le votre. Vous êtes très probablement en danger. Faites attention, je vous en supplie. Amitiés. P. »

Lisbon cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et la peur et la colère s'emparer d'elle. « Amitiés. P. ». C'était forcément lui. Plus d'un mois qu'elle se demandait s'il n'était pas mort quelque part au fond d'un bois et il n'avait pas cru utile de l'informer qu'il allait bien. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment savait-il pour les yeux ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi serait-ce son œil à elle ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors à qui appartenaient les autres ? Et pourquoi lui transmettait-il ses « amitiés » alors qu'il les avait laissés tomber comme des vieilles chaussettes du jour au lendemain, elle et son équipe ? Et était-ce bien Jane qui lui avait envoyé ce message ?

- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix serrée à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Pas vraiment. Je dois aussi voir l'agent Cho.

- Je suis sa chef, vous pouvez tout me dire.

- Oui, sourit-t-il. Il a dit que vous diriez ça mais que je ne devais pas céder.

Lisbon se leva, ouvrit sa porte et appela Cho. L'asiatique arriva en quelques secondes et entra dans le bureau l'air un peu inquiet.

- Oui patron ?

- Monsieur à un message pour toi.

- Heu… hésita l'homme.

La présence de Lisbon semblait le gêner mais il ne se souvenait pas que son commanditaire ait insisté pour que l'agent Cho soit seul lorsqu'il lui transmettrait le message.

- J'écoute, l'informa Cho.

- Bien. « Lisbon est en danger. Tu sais, cette chose dont tu es le seul à être au courant même si je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, tiens-en compte s'il te plait et agis en conséquence, je te revaudrai ça. P. » Voilà. Je peux partir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es le seul à savoir ? Demanda Lisbon à son employé, ignorant le regard suppliant du messager.

- Rien de bien utile, répondit celui-ci sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Alors, je peux m'en aller ?

- Laissez-moi votre numéro de téléphone et vous pourrez partir.

L'homme écrivit ses coordonnées sur le morceau de papier qui lui tendait Lisbon et s'en alla sans demander son reste. La jeune femme se retourna vers l'agent Cho, les bras sur les hanches et le regard accusateur. Elle lui récita le message que lui avait récité le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ce serait mon œil ? Comment est-ce que Jane peut l'avoir vu ? Et de quoi es-tu le seul au courant, Cho ?

Cho soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond à la recherche de quelque chose. Il marcha en regardant dans tous les racoins du bureau sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa patronne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Dès que Jane a disparu de la circulation, j'ai inspecté la grande pièce pour trouver un micro ou une caméra mais je n'ai rien trouvé. D'après ce que vous me dites, il a vu les clichés donc il a bien posé une caméra quelque part. Je parierais même sur deux caméras avec micros.

- Et c'est ça que tu es le seul à savoir ?

Cho stoppa sa recherche et se tourna vers Lisbon d'un air désolé.

- Non. C'est autre chose mais Jane vous le dira lui-même.

- Si je revois Jane, je le tue ! Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'me ferais avoir…

La jeune femme eut un rire sarcastique.

- Bien, pendant que tu cherches tes soi-disant caméras, je vais résumer la situation aux deux autres !

Lisbon sortit de son bureau en trombe et laissa Cho continuer de fouiller toutes les cachettes susceptibles de contenir une micro-caméra. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il mit enfin la main dessus.

- J'exige cent dollars à chaque fois que Lisbon s'en prendra à moi à cause de toi, c'est clair ? Demanda Cho à la caméra. Il y a une autre caméra ? Je pense que tu en as mis deux dans chaque pièce.

Effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'agent trouva la deuxième caméra servant à espionner Lisbon.

- Tu me dois déjà cent dollars. Je ne vais pas dire à Lisbon que j'ai trouvé deux caméras, je vais juste enlever celle-ci histoire que je ne passe pas pour un imbécile. Je te laisse l'autre, estime-toi heureux.

Cho ressentait aussi une certaine colère envers Jane mais en tant qu'ancien membre d'un gang, il était bien placé pour savoir où pouvait mener la vengeance. Il rejoignit les membres de son équipe dans la pièce voisine en agitant la caméra devant leurs yeux.

- Incroyable…, murmura Van Pelt.

- Tu trouves ? S'étonna Rigsby. Moi ce que je trouve incroyable, c'est que Jane ait reconnu l'œil de Lisbon sur cette photo.

- Ce n'est pas mon œil, déclara cette dernière en entrant dans la pièce. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le mien. Cho, je vois que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Donne-la-moi, je vais la laisser dans mon bureau et si on a besoin de faire passer un message à Jane, je la rebrancherai.

Cho tendit l'appareil et tous les fils qui allaient avec à sa patronne. Il en profita pour regarder ses yeux, sans prendre la peine d'être discret.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon œil sur cette photo ! S'énerva Lisbon.

- Patron, vous devriez nous laisser prendre votre œil en photo afin que l'on puisse comparer les deux, nous serions fixés, proposa Van Pelt.

- Excellente idée, agent Van Pelt, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent à l'unisson et se retrouvèrent face à Hightower, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lisbon avait pris le temps d'aller lui expliquer la situation mais elle était retournée trop rapidement auprès de son équipe pour que Hightower ait le temps de lui donner son avis.

- C'est ridicule, madame. Tout ça n'est qu'une blague, Jane ne peut pas avoir reconnu mon œil, soyons réalistes.

Lisbon avait essayé de garder une voix assurée mais la peur que cet œil soit bien le sien lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être en danger, elle avait surtout peur qu'effectivement Jane ait reconnu son œil. Cela voudrait dire qu'il la connaissait bien plus que ce qu'elle s'imaginait et ça la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Laissez Van Pelt vérifier, ordonna Hightower en tournant les talons.

Van Pelt marcha jusqu'à son bureau pour s'emparer de son appareil photo et retourna vers Lisbon, attendant un signe de tête en guise d'accord mais Lisbon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cho fixa la jeune femme rousse et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à prendre la photo, ce qu'elle fit le plus vite possible, sans ajouter un mot.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois devant les clichés, aucun d'eux ne sachant comment aller annoncer la nouvelle à leur supérieure qui boudait dans son bureau. Finalement, Van Pelt inspira un grand coup et se chargea de cette tâche difficile. Elle revint accompagnée de Lisbon qui avait perdu toute trace de colère et dégageait une certaine appréhension.

- C'est mon œil…, affirma-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

- Oui, confirmèrent ses trois employés.

- Comment… je veux dire, c'est dingue que… qu'il ait pu voir que c'était mon œil, non ? S'étonna Lisbon. On ne voit presque que la pupille…

Elle se tourna vers son équipe pour y déceler un signe de surprise dans leurs yeux mais ils évitèrent tous son regard, apparemment peu surpris par le fait que le consultant l'ait si bien.

- Ok, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis en danger. Donc pas de panique, on poursuit notre enquête tranquillement. Je vais… donner les résultats à Hightower, continuez les recherches.

Elle laissa son équipe en plan et disparut dans le couloir sans ajouter un mot. Mais leurs cerveaux bouillonnaient déjà, tantôt réfléchissant à la signification des trois yeux, tantôt cherchant une réponse à la question : à qui appartenaient ces yeux ?

- Ils sont forcément à des personnes qui ont un lien avec Lisbon. Peut-être des autres agents du CBI ? Proposa Rigsby.

- Ou simplement des autres « Teresa » ou des autres femmes ayant les cheveux noirs comme elle ! Si on réfléchit comme ça, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi, déclara Van Pelt.

De son côté, Cho fixait intensément les trois clichés, comme s'il connaissait les propriétaires de ces yeux. Il se demandait si toute cette histoire pouvait avoir un rapport avec John Le Rouge. Quels étaient les chances pour que Jane disparaisse et que Lisbon soit visée en même temps sans que John Le Rouge n'interfère dans l'histoire ? Pour lui, c'était impossible. Ces yeux leur étaient donc envoyés par le tueur en série. Il fit part de sa réflexion à ses collègues mais contrairement à lui, ils montrèrent plus de réserve.

- Et si… c'était les yeux de Mélissa et Isabelle ? déclara soudain Cho.

- Mélissa Jane et Isabelle Jane ? S'étonna Van Pelt. Attends, il y a bien des photos d'elles quelque part sur internet, je cherche.

- Mais pourquoi ? Quel est le lien avec Lisbon ?

Cho dévisagea Rigsby et s'installa à côté de Van Pelt, signifiant qu'il avait la réponse mais qu'il ne la lui donnerait pas. Cependant, Van Pelt ne pu tenir sa langue.

- Jane… apprécie beaucoup Lisbon...

- Oui mais là on parle de sa famille, rétorqua Rigsby sans comprendre.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Van Pelt cherchait de quoi étoffer l'idée de Cho.

- Là ! Voilà une photo, je l'agrandis. C'est un peu trouble mais je vais arranger ça. Voilà, c'est bon. Et maintenant, je sélectionne leurs yeux et je lance l'impression, c'est partit !

On pouvait sentir l'impatience des trois coéquipiers alors que l'imprimante prenait son temps pour leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient. Finalement, Cho s'empara des deux yeux imprimés et les punaisa à côté de tous les autres.

- Le bleu est celui de la petite Mélissa, ça ne fait aucun doute, déclara Cho. Quand au brun, il est aussi très ressemblant.

- C'est incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru ça…Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta Van Pelt. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Et pourquoi Jane n'est-il jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? Tu crois qu'il faut vraiment le dire à Lisbon ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut vraiment me dire ?

Les trois collègues sursautèrent comme pris sur le fait mais aucun d'eux ne répondit, laissant leur supérieure découvrir par elle-même ce qu'ils avaient déniché. Elle s'approcha lentement des photos que la jeune recrue avait imprimées et les détailla avec curiosité, les comparant aux autres qu'ils avaient reçues.

- Ce sont les mêmes yeux que ceux qui nous ont été envoyé ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Comment les avez-vous trouvé ? A qui sont-ils ?

Van Pelt l'invita à s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et fit apparaître la photo de la femme et de la fille de Jane. Lisbon resta un instant abasourdie, ne sachant comment interpréter la trouvaille de son équipe.

- Bon travail, dit-elle finalement. Très bon travail. De qui est l'idée ?

Van Pelt et Rigsby tournèrent leur regard vers Cho.

- Et comment as-tu eu cette idée ? Serait-ce en rapport avec ce que tu es le seul à savoir ?

L'asiatique se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lisbon soupira.

- Bien. Donc c'est John Le Rouge. Il faut prévenir Hightower.

- Patron, vous êtes réellement en danger, déclara Cho. On va vous mettre sous protection…

- Non, non, et non. On va d'abord essayer de retrouver Jane pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait et on avisera ensuite.

- Acceptez la protection, insista Cho.

- Si vous me dites ce que je ne sais pas.

Ils se défièrent tous les deux du regard, cherchant à faire céder l'autre.

- Pas de réponse de ta part ? Très bien, alors pas de protection pour moi. Allez, tout le monde rentre chez soi, on va tâcher d'éclairer tout ça dès demain. Reposez-vous et je veux tout le monde à huit heures tapantes dans mon bureau !

- Mais…

La tentative désespérée de Van Pelt fut freiné par la main de Cho posée sur son bras.

- Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras à rien. Je monterai la garde devant chez elle cette nuit et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous appelle.

- Cho, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Tu le sais aussi, répondit simplement Cho. Bonne nuit, à demain.

Il s'empara de ses affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant Rigsby et Van Pelt sans plus d'explications.

Le temps qu'il arrive chez sa supérieure, la nuit était totalement tombée. Il avait préféré cacher sa voiture et entrer chez Lisbon avec la technique que lui avait apprise Jane pour vérifier que personne ne l'attendait à l'intérieure. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de la maison, il ressortit et se cacha en attendant sa patronne. Au moins, le consultant ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

Lisbon arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle s'étonna d'avoir oublié de fermer sa porte à clef et entra chez elle son arme à la main, car malgré son assurance apparente, elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée d'être mise dans le même panier qu'Isabelle et Mélissa Jane. Comme rien n'était à signaler, elle se prépara son café habituel et s'installa devant la télévision mise en sourdine, des photocopies des yeux dans la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane était assis dans le fond d'un fauteuil peu rembourré, un sandwich dans la main droite et des papiers étalés tout autour de lui. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil sur les trois écrans encore allumés qui lui permettaient de voir ce qu'il se passait dans les bureaux du CBI. Le quatrième ayant été débranché par l'agent en lequel il avait pourtant le plus confiance. C'était le seul moment où il avait rit depuis un mois, lorsque Cho s'était adressé à lui par la caméra et qu'il s'était presque fait disputé. Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mélanger tous ses papiers et ses indices sur la cachette de John Le Rouge, le quatrième écran se remit en marche. Il aperçu d'abord des mèches de cheveux noirs puis lorsque Lisbon réussit à positionner correctement la caméra, il pu distinguer ses sourcils froncés et sa grimace.

- Quelle merde ce truc, ça ne marche pas… Il va m'entendre si j'le retrouve, quel pauvre mec...

Jane éclata de rire et se maudit de ne pas pouvoir converser avec elle par webcam, ayant trop peur d'être suivit ou observé et de répandre ainsi des informations capitales. La seule solution pour lui avait été d'installer des caméras pour garder un œil sur l'équipe et surtout sur Lisbon. En regardant l'écran, il comprit qu'elle avait ramené la quatrième caméra chez elle et il fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle lui permettait ainsi de veiller sur elle, même chez elle.

- Ah merde, c'était déjà en marche. Jane, vous m'entendez ? De toute façon vous n'allez pas me répondre. Vous vous êtes bien gardé de nous donner de vos nouvelles et de nous préciser à qui appartenaient les deux premiers yeux, hein ! Mais maintenant, on le sait ! Et on sait aussi que vous avez des informations sur John Le Rouge alors dépêchez-vous de ramener vos fesses au CBI !

Jane fut partagé entre le bonheur de la voir en pleine forme et la détresse lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler des deux premiers yeux. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur donner les informations qu'il avait. S'il avait réussit à les assembler sans qu'elles ne se répandent, c'était bien grâce au fait qu'il les avait cachées précautionneusement. Il regrettait terriblement de ne pouvoir partager ses trouvailles avec ses amis mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour attraper le tueur en série. Il aurait tellement aimé l'appeler mais n'importe quoi pouvait mettre l'assassin sur sa trace et Jane préférait rester à son tour tapis dans l'ombre pour le surprendre.

- Jane, vous êtes où ? Vous faites quoi ?

Lisbon soupira.

- Et de quoi Cho est-il au courant ? Franchement vous êtes un idiot, on aurait pu vous aider si vous aviez partagé vos infos. Mais non ! Monsieur préfère faire cavalier seul. Allez-y ! Tuez John Le Rouge ! Vous finirez en prison de toute façon ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'énervez ! Même quand vous n'êtes pas là !

Puis l'écran redevint noir. Jane était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en faisant « cavalier seul » mais il s'en voulait de les laisser tous sans nouvelles. Et surtout, il avait l'impression de trahir leur confiance et de ne pas mériter leur amitié. Il fut déçu de ne pas avoir vu plus longtemps son amie mais il se remit immédiatement au travail. Plus vite il trouvait John Le Rouge, plus vite il la reverrait. Il sursauta quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de Lisbon.

- Jane ?

Il fixa ses yeux verts émeraudes fatigués mais toujours aussi beaux.

- Vous me manquez.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lisbon débrancha la micro-caméra et finit son café noir qui était presque froid. Pourquoi avait-elle ajouté cette dernière phrase, quelle idiote… Elle reprit les photos dans ses mains, s'allongea sur son canapé pour les observer, et elle s'endormit ainsi.

Cho commençait à avoir froid mais il s'était bien amusé à entendre Lisbon parler à Jane, sans avoir de réponses. Il fit deux ou trois tours de maison et se réinstalla derrière la murette, son arme à la main. Plus qu'une dizaine d'heures à tenir. Lisbon était à son bureau dès sept heures, il aurait donc le temps de prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller et de boire un ou deux litres de café bien serré avant de se présenter dans son bureau à huit heures.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jane rassembla ses affaires et ferma son appartement provisoire. Quelque soit l'issue de cette journée, il n'y reviendrait pas. Il appela le jeune homme qu'il avait payé pour être son messager et lui confia un dernier message à réciter à Lisbon. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il était devant sa voiture. Il monta du côté conducteur et démarra en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait : l'adresse où logeait John Le Rouge et l'arme indispensable pour s'en débarrasser.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cho arriva à 7h59 dans les bureaux du CBI, les yeux fatigués mais prêt à mettre le turbo pour retrouver Jane.

- Bien, tout le monde est là. J'ai pensé à quelque chose hier soir. Les yeux doivent signifier quelque chose, je pense même que c'est un indice sur le lieu où se trouve John Le Rouge. Peut-être un bar qui s'appelle « les trois yeux », un livre, un film, à vous de faire travailler vos méninges. Essayez aussi avec quatre yeux, il n'est pas impossible qu'on reçoive une nouvelle photo dans la matinée, d'accord ?

- Bien patron.

- Oui, patron.

- Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis à l'écoute.

Ses trois employés secouèrent la tête et retournèrent se remettre au travail. Aux alentours de midi, Cho frappa à la porte de Lisbon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous avez déjà faim ?

- Heu…non. J'ai quelque chose, patron.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je suis un peu stressée. Alors, c'est quoi ?

- C'est un restaurant qui s'appelle « l'œil bleu », il est à trois heures d'ici.

C'était un premier indice mais il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit le bon, étant donné qu'ils avaient reçu trois yeux de différentes couleurs.

- Patron ? Appela Van Pelt.

- Oui ?

- Il y en a deux autres ! « l'œil brun » et « l'œil vert » !

Le rythme cardiaque de Lisbon s'accéléra soudainement. Cette fois-ci, les indices prenaient forme. Elle ne pu empêcher l'espoir de s'emparer d'elle.

- Ok, où se trouvent-ils ? demanda-t-elle en courant vers ses employés.

Toute l'équipe se retrouva en face de la carte où Rigsby positionnait des petits drapeaux là où se trouvaient les restaurants.

- Bien, c'est un début.

- Vous avez une piste, agent Lisbon ? S'enquit Hightower en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, la plus sérieuse depuis un certain temps, répondit Lisbon d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Elle résuma la situation, non sans oublier de préciser qu'il était possible qu'ils reçoivent un quatrième œil dans la matinée. A peine eut-elle finit ses explications que le jeune homme de la dernière fois refit son apparition, l'air encore plus gêné.

- Bonjour, j'ai encore un message pour l'agent Lisbon.

- Oui ?

- Confidentiel, précisa-t-il.

Lisbon l'invita à la suivre dans son bureau sous les yeux inquiets des membres de son équipe et elle referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors ?

- Il m'a dit que s'il ne m'avait pas rappelé avant midi, je devais vous transmettre un message. Et il est midi dix. Mais j'ai préféré… vous l'écrire. C'est un peu particulier…

Lisbon s'empara avidement du morceau de papier que lui tendait le jeune homme et le parcouru des yeux.

« La vengeance rend aveugle sur beaucoup de choses mais elle ne m'a pas empêché de vous aimer bien plus qu'une amie. Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire, vous méritiez de le savoir. Amitiés. P. »

Lisbon eu le souffle coupé. Elle glissa le mot dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, serra la main du jeune homme et l'invita à sortir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se força à reprendre le dessus. Jane était allé se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ça, c'était l'évidence même. Mais qu'il lui laisse un tel message était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Il se moquait vraiment d'elle ! S'il pensait qu'une déclaration sur son lit de mort allait diminuer la colère qu'elle ressentait, il se trompait lourdement. Elle le détestait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue, Rigsby entra en trombe dans son bureau.

- Hightower a trouvé où se trouve John Le Rouge.

- Quoi ?

- Les trois restaurants forment une sorte de carré où il manque un sommet, expliqua Van Pelt lorsque Lisbon sortit de son bureau. Si on regarde où donne le quatrième sommet, on tombe sur un restaurant appelé « l'œil du lynx ».

- Cho et Hightower ont déjà pris une voiture, on prend l'autre, ajouta Rigsby.

- Ok, répondit Lisbon en sentant l'espoir l'envahir.

Là où il y avait John Le Rouge, il y avait Jane. Et si Jane était encore en vie ? Ce n'était pas impossible après tout… Mais il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle s'attende au pire.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de route en direction du restaurant, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna.

- Lisbon.

- C'est Hightower. Il n'y a rien dans le restaurant, on va voir dans les sous-sols.

- R.A.S. dans le restau, ils vont fouiller les sous-sols, répéta Lisbon à Rigsby et Van Pelt.

Le silence s'installa au bout du fil, ponctué par de simples « R.A.S. ». Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit, suivit d'un coup de feu.

- Patron ? Appela Lisbon. Patron, tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien, chuchota Hightower. Cho a surgit dans une pièce où se trouvait un homme. Il a tiré en l'air pour l'arrêter mais il s'est enfuit.

Elle parlait d'une voix essoufflée et Lisbon sentait ses entrailles se tordre de peur.

- Non, ce n'était pas Jane, déclara Hightower en répondant à la question silencieuse de Lisbon.

Cette dernière résuma la situation à ses coéquipiers puis sa supérieure l'appela de nouveau dans le téléphone.

- Oui ?

- La situation est plutôt grave, murmura-t-elle le plus doucement possible. Jane tient John Le Rouge en joue dans la pièce à côté. Cho a son arme pointée sur Jane. Si Jane s'apprête à tirer, Cho devra agir alors dépêchez-vous !

- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il tire sur Jane pour sauver John Le Rouge, c'est complètement ridicule ! S'énerva Lisbon.

- Cho n'aura pas le choix ! Je vais essayer d'inciter Jane à baisser son arme, je garde le téléphone allumé en haut-parleur dans ma poche.

Lisbon expliqua de nouveau ce qu'il se passait à ses collègues. Coincés dans les embouteillages, ils commençaient tous à se demander si ils reverraient un jour Jane autrement que mort ou en prison. Finalement, la file se débloqua et ils purent redémarrer. D'après le GPS, ils y seraient dans moins de cinq minutes. Lisbon continuait d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

- Jane, baissez votre arme, tout ça ne ramènera pas votre famille.

- Mais le monde sera débarrassé de cette ordure.

- Il va aller en prison, Jane. Vous lui offrez la chance de mourir sans payer ses dettes si vous le tuez.

- Arrêtez vos histoires, d'accord ? Vous savez très bien qu'il s'évadera s'il est emprisonné.

Lisbon pu entendre une voix d'homme rire. Une voix grave, inconnue et inquiétante. Elle comprit aussi que Jane avait l'air calme et sûr de lui, ce n'était pas du tout bon signe. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant abandonné. Tout, à l'intérieur, était plein de poussière et de graisse, les lumières ne s'allumaient plus depuis des dizaines d'années et les tables rondes en bois se décomposaient. Les trois enquêteurs s'empressèrent de descendre les escaliers menant au sous-sol et ils se guidèrent à l'aide de la voix d'Hightower suppliant Jane de baisser son arme pour les retrouver.

- Jane, tu étais seul mais tu ne l'es plus, tenta Cho.

- Il est à moi.

- Jane ! s'écria Lisbon. Espèce de salopard ! Votre dernier message, c'était que des conneries, hein ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Vous êtes une putain d'ordure, un monstre d'égoïsme et un menteur sans scrupules !

- Non, Lisbon, c'était vrai ! s'exclama Jane sans quitter l'assassin des yeux.

Lisbon perçu enfin une étincelle de colère dans la voix de Jane.

- Allez au diable ! Allez, tirez qu'on en finisse ! Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais pas obliger Cho à tirer sur vous puisque je vais me faire un plaisir à vous flinguer moi-même !

- Agent Lisbon ! intervint Hightower.

- Lisbon, il faut que vous me croyiez !

- Allez vous faire foutre !

- Agent Lisbon, tenta désespérément Hightower.

- La ferme ! Ou moi aussi je tire, cria la jeune femme, son arme dirigée vers Jane.

Aucun des membres du CBI ne pipa mot, ne sachant si Lisbon était sérieuse ou non. Seul Jane aurait pu deviner qu'elle ne lui tirerait pas dessus, mais sa fureur face à l'assassin de sa famille l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

- Lisbon, mon dernier message n'était pas un mensonge.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- C'est faux.

- C'est la vérité !

- Si c'était la vérité, vous auriez déjà lâché votre arme ! Pour moi !

Une minute s'écoula, une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, une minute de tension où Lisbon voulait tirer sur Jane qui voulait tuer John Le Rouge. Puis les épaules de Jane s'abaissèrent légèrement, faisant disparaître un peu de sa détermination. Très lentement, il baissa son arme. Une fois que le canon de son pistolet fut à la verticale, Lisbon laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis près de deux heures. Malgré ses yeux humides, elle pu voir ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Tout se passa en un quart de seconde. Jane lâcha John Le Rouge des yeux pour la regarder elle, le criminel sortit une arme de derrière son dos et la pointa sur Jane, Lisbon tira.

Un quart de seconde. Une vie en moins sur Terre. Un homme qui ne paierait jamais ses dettes. Des vies sauvées. Une amitié tenace. Une balle en pleine tête. Un quart de seconde.

- John Le Rouge est à vous, dit Lisbon des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle jeta son arme sur le sol aux pieds de Jane et se sentant étouffée, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour sortir du restaurant. Le consultant la regarda s'éloigner sans lâcher un mot, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il observa Cho palper le pouls du criminel et faire un signe négatif de la tête au reste de l'équipe. John Le Rouge était définitivement mort. Une fois la nouvelle assimilée, il chercha sa supérieure des yeux mais elle avait disparut. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait aperçue en train de monter les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage et il fit de même, espérant la retrouver mais en vain. Elle n'était nulle part. Il distingua alors Hightower discutant avec d'autres policiers à côté d'une voiture. Il la rejoignit et avant qu'il ait pu lui poser la moindre question, elle lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

- Patrick, s'il vous plait, montez dans cette voiture de votre plein gré afin de m'éviter de vous passer les menottes.

- Où est Lisbon ?

- Elle a sûrement besoin d'être seule, vous la verrez plus tard.

- Je n'ai pas tiré.

- Je sais, Patrick. Elle aussi le sait, laissez-lui du temps.

Finalement, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux alentours, il obéit et s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture. Il découvrit alors Van Pelt assise à côté de lui.

- Attache-toi, on y va, déclara-t-elle en voyant Hightower s'installer au volant.

- Grace…

- Merci de ne pas avoir tiré.

Jane soupira. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne lui dise pas ça. Il ne méritait aucun remerciement.

Le trajet en voiture sembla durer indéfiniment et le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle fut très pesant. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le courage ou la force de parler. Arrivé dans les locaux du CBI, Jane fut directement placé dans le bureau d'Hightower, une menotte à son poignet, une autre attachée à la chaise. Il regardait tout autour de lui comme un papillon affolé, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide mais personne ne venait. Finalement, il vit Hightower entrer dans le bureau d'un air plutôt calme.

- Vous êtes libre, dit-elle en le détachant. Je me suis arrangée avec le procureur qui me devait un retour d'ascenseur. Vous avez les circonstances atténuantes et vous n'avez fait de mal à personne. Du moins, physiquement. Laissez Lisbon tranquille, elle viendra d'elle-même, et rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer. Passez demain pour que l'on puisse s'occuper des formalités.

Jane se leva et se frotta le poignet sans dire un mot. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis fit volte-face.

- Merci.

Hightower s'assit derrière son bureau sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Il sortit et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur son matelas à même le sol sans se souvenir d'avoir fait le trajet.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle prit deux aspirines et se recoucha aussitôt. Elle se réveilla une deuxième fois aux alentours de midi. Heureusement qu'Hightower lui avait donné sa matinée et qu'elle ne commençait qu'à quatorze heures. Elle prit un peu son temps et savoura un café bien chaud avant de foncer sous la douche. Elle fut prête en une demi-heure et arriva au CBI vers treize heures trente.

- Alors, où en sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut auprès de son équipe.

- On a presque tout réglé ce matin, patron, déclara Van Pelt. Il ne reste plus que la déposition de Jane et le dossier sera bouclé.

- Comment ça ? C'est à moi de rédiger le dossier, dit Lisbon d'un ton étonné.

- Je m'en suis chargé, annonça Cho. Et Hightower fait les dernières vérifications.

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Les toilettes ? S'impatienta la jeune femme.

Cho la regarda d'un air étonné. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait saccagé son bureau ou gribouillé ses rapports d'enquêtes. Lisbon soupira.

- Ok, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je vous remercie de m'avoir avancée, je rentrerai plus tôt ce soir.

- De rien. Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir Jane ? Histoire de récupérer sa déposition.

Lisbon regarda les membres de son équipe un à un. Ils semblaient tous d'accord sur ce point; c'était elle qui devait aller voir Jane et non l'inverse.

- Ben voyons ! Vous pensez que je devrais lui apporter des beignets de chez Marie aussi ? Ou alors je l'invite au restaurant ! Oui, et puis on se fera un ciné juste après, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Mauvaise idée le cinéma, il n'y a que des films d'horreur en ce moment, annonça Rigsby. Mais les beignets, ça c'est bien !

Lisbon resta bouche bée devant l'audace de son employé.

- Il y a aussi Hightower qui veut vous voir, je pense qu'elle attend des excuses, expliqua Cho.

- Des excuses ?

- Eh bien, oui, vous y êtes allez un peu fort quand vous lui avez ordonné de se la fermer.

Lisbon se remémora la scène dans son esprit et retrouva le moment où elle avait hurlé à sa supérieure de se la fermer. Finalement, c'était peut-être à elle qu'elle devrait offrir des beignets de chez Marie. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à son bureau.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour, agent Lisbon. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, merci. Je… tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu vous dire hier.

- Lorsque vous m'avez demandé de me la fermer ?

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sur le coup, elle n'avait vraiment pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été irrespectueuse.

- Vous avez convaincu Jane de baisser son arme, c'est le plus important. Il ne faut pas que ça vous tracasse, n'y pensez plus.

- Pour tout vous dire, je m'en suis souvenue il y a cinq minutes, dit Lisbon en souriant.

Hightower sourit à son tour.

- Bien. Votre équipe vous a expliqué la situation ?

- Oui, madame. Il nous manque la déposition de Jane, sinon le rapport est complet.

- C'est ça. Vous pensez y aller vers quelle heure ?

Lisbon haussa les épaules sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Donc votre équipe ne vous a pas tout expliqué. Il faudrait passer chercher la déposition chez Jane parce qu'il ne veut pas venir au CBI.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Monsieur ne voulait pas venir au CBI donc c'était à elle de se déplacer pour aller chercher la déposition.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Patrick Jane ne veut pas venir parce qu'il sait que vous ne voulez pas le voir alors autant soigner le mal par le mal. Allez chez lui chercher ce papier qui nous manque histoire de calmer le jeu.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Il vous a hypnotisée ou quoi ?

- Vous avez beaucoup donné dans cette histoire mais il n'a pas tiré, Lisbon. Il a fait ce que vous lui avez dit.

Lisbon repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé, au soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Jane était revenu sur sa décision. Il n'avait pas tiré. Il avait abandonné son désir de vengeance. Pour elle, prétendait-il. Mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle devait aller le voir.

- Ok. Très bien. J'y vais. Mais si je le tue, il ne faudra pas s'étonner ! ajouta-t-elle en sortant du bureau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane avait une maison parfaitement rangée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et s'était donc consacré au ménage une partie de la nuit pour finir par le rangement des meubles et des armoires dans la matinée. Il avait ensuite pris une douche et se retrouvait maintenant accoudée à sa table, essayant de rédiger sa déposition. Il l'enverrait par courrier dès le lendemain. Alors qu'il revivait la scène où Lisbon avait tiré sur John Le Rouge, quelques gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front et des frissons parcoururent son dos. Il alla dans sa cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau fraiche et retourna dans son salon pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il aperçu sa supérieure faisant les cent pas devant son palier, hésitant à frapper à sa porte. Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle se décide, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour, dit-il en ouvrant.

- Heu… j'ai… J'ai besoin de votre déposition pour… boucler le dossier alors..., bégaya Lisbon.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il puisse penser qu'elle était venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais se retrouver face à lui alors que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait violemment jeté son arme à ses pieds, la rendait nerveuse.

- Oui, j'étais… c'est justement ce que je faisais, oui. Entrez.

Jane non plus n'était pas très à l'aise car il avait le sentiment que toute la colère que les membres de son équipe ressentait pour lui n'était rien comparé à celle de Lisbon.

- Ce serait plus simple si vous veniez au CBI. Vous parlerez et nous, on écrira. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais, je ne voulais pas…

- …me voir, compléta Lisbon.

- Non ! C'est vous qui ne vouliez pas me voir.

- Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

- Non, mais vous étiez très en colère donc…

- Bien sûr que j'étais en colère ! Vous avez disparut pendant plus d'un mois ! Et je vous retrouve sur le point de tuer un homme ! On aurait été obligé de vous tirer dessus !

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, Lisbon ! J'ai baissé mon arme !

La tension était montée en moins d'une minute et rien ne se déroulait comme l'un ou l'autre l'avait espéré. Jane ne cessait de pointer du doigt en signe de colère et Lisbon agitait les bras pour avoir plus d'ampleur. Le consultant retourna dans son salon, Lisbon sur ses talons.

- Vous avez attendu que je devienne folle furieuse et que je vous hurle dessus !

- Ce n'est pas votre crise qui m'a fait baisser mon arme.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non, j'ai baissé mon arme parce c'était l'unique manière de vous faire comprendre que je n'avais pas mentit dans mon dernier message.

Leur voix était de nouveau plus calme même si l'un comme l'autre était toujours fâché.

- C'était la vérité. Mais oublions-le puisque je suis vivant.

- Non, non, revenons à ce message justement, insista Lisbon en mettant les mains sur ses hanches et en se rapprochant de Jane pour sembler plus impressionnante. Alors comme ça, je suis une femme extraordinaire, hein ? Eh bien pendant que je suis une femme extraordinaire, faisant des pieds et des mains pour vous venir en aide, vous êtes une saloperie de traître.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas encore m'insulter ! J'ai déjà eu droit à « espèce de salopard », « putain d'ordure », « monstre d'égoïsme », et « menteur sans scrupules » et maintenant « saloperie de traître » ?

- J'ai dit tout ça ? demanda Lisbon plutôt fière d'elle, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Pour « putain d'ordure », je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

- Mais le reste, oui ? s'indigna Jane en se laissant tomber dans son canapé. Et vous, vous savez ce que vous êtes ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils déjà sur ses gardes à l'idée qu'il puisse l'insulter.

- Vous êtes… j'en sais rien, vous êtes… pourquoi vous êtes là d'abord ?

- Pour votre déposition, Jane.

- Mais on a dit qu'on la ferait au CBI.

- Si vous voulez me mettre à la porte, dites-le clairement ! s'exclama Lisbon en tournant les talons.

- Je me demande juste pourquoi vous restez ! Se défendit Jane en se relevant.

Lisbon se retourna vers lui et enfila ses mains dans ses poches. Ses pommettes prirent une teinte rosée mais elle n'aida pas Jane à comprendre pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Je… Rien.

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage en voyant Jane s'approcher d'elle à grands pas.

- Vous vous demandez toujours si mon message était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandez si j'ai abandonné mon idée de vengeance pour vous.

- Non, répondit Lisbon presque à voix basse.

Avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Jane se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

- La réponse est oui.

Puis il saisit sa veste sur le porte-manteau, l'enfila et se retourna vers Lisbon.

- Alors, on va la faire cette déposition ?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Jane et Lisbon côte à côte, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt réprimèrent un sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde, déclara Jane. Je suis content de vous revoir même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment votre cas mais…

- Moi, je suis content, annonça Cho à la surprise de tous. Tu me dois deux cent dollars.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Pourquoi ? demanda curieusement Van Pelt.

- Parce que Lisbon s'en ai pris à Cho deux fois à cause de moi, ce qui fait deux fois cent dollars, expliqua Jane en fouillant l'intérieur de sa veste.

- N'importe quoi !

- Si, Lisbon, vous vous êtes énervée contre Cho alors que c'était à moi que vous en vouliez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'est arrangé, ajouta-t-il en sortant les deux cent dollars de sa poche pour les tendre à Cho.

- Merci.

- De rien. Ah, et je devrais peut-être enlever toutes ces micro-caméras parce que je dois avouer que ça fait un peu voyeur.

- Comment ça « toutes ces micros-caméras » ? Vous en avez installées combien, Patrick ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Madeleine, bonjour. En fait, j'en ai mis deux dans le bureau de Lisbon et deux dans cette pièce.

- Quoi ? Il y en a une autre dans mon bureau ?

- Mais non, je plaisante, il n'y en avait qu'une dans votre bureau. Et Cho l'a enlevée, vous le savez bien puisque vous vous en êtes servis pour me faire passer un message bien sympathique depuis chez vous.

Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un regard qui signifiait que l'un comme l'autre savait très bien de quelle partie du message il était question. Lisbon détourna les yeux la première.

- Madeleine, si on s'occupait de ma déposition ? proposa alors Jane.

- Oui, allons-y.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans son bureau. Si Hightower voulait s'occuper de Jane, qu'elle le fasse. Et si elle voulait le virer ou lui interdire l'accès au CBI quelques temps, ce serait un pur bonheur.

XXXXXXXXXXx

La déposition de Jane fut rédigée en une heure et Lisbon pu fermer le dossier une bonne fois pour toute. L'affaire John Le Rouge était terminée, le criminel était mort, Jane était vengé, et elle pouvait enfin respirer. Pendant un bref instant, elle repensa au dernier message que lui avait fait transmettre Jane, puis elle l'oublia. Ou du moins elle fit semblant de l'oublier parce que moins d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le temps de réorganiser tous ses dossiers des derniers mois et qu'elle était installée sur son fauteuil, le morceau de papier lui revint en mémoire. Elle se leva, baissa les stores qui donnaient sur la pièce où se trouvait son équipe, et retourna s'asseoir. Elle fixa le premier tiroir de son bureau pendant plusieurs secondes comme si un animal terriblement dangereux s'y trouvait.

Jane attendait qu'elle s'empare du papier pour entrer dans son bureau. Il s'était installé dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur portable et observait les images que lui renvoyait la deuxième caméra placée dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Cho entra dans la cuisine et jeta un œil discret sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- C'est Lisbon ?

- Oui, regarde ça. Elle veut ouvrir le tiroir mais elle n'ose pas, c'est assez drôle.

- Oh oui, c'est très drôle, déclara Cho sans un sourire.

- Je lui ai dit, tu sais. Le truc que tu sais et que…

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, le coupa Cho. Mais ne me raconte rien, je ne veux rien savoir, Jane, précisa-t-il en se faisant un café.

- Regarde. Le mot où est écrit … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, se trouve dans le tiroir et ça fait bientôt quatre minutes qu'elle l'observe en silence.

- Et tu es fier de toi ?

Le sourire de Jane disparut lorsqu'il dévisagea Cho.

- Lâche, ajouta l'asiatique en sortant de la cuisine son café à la main.

Jane haussa les épaules et lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur l'écran, Lisbon tenait le papier dans ses mains. Il ferma d'un coup sec son ordinateur. Avant qu'il n'entende les paroles de Cho, il avait eu l'intention de surprendre Lisbon en train de lire ce papier en entrant dans son bureau sans prévenir mais maintenant, il se trouvait totalement stupide. Finalement, il trottina jusqu'au bureau de sa patronne et frappa avant d'entrer.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Effectivement, dit Lisbon en remettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau.

- Est-ce que… vous voulez boire un verre avec moi ? Une fois que vous aurez terminé votre travail, je veux dire.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son cœur s'emballer. C'était bien trop officiel comme demande pour que ce soit une blague. Et ça ressemblait énormément à un rendez-vous galant.

- J'ai… quelque chose de prévu, désolée.

- Oh, répondit Jane, déçu.

D'un certain côté, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle esquive l'invitation, mais c'était toujours désagréable de l'entendre. Pour éviter qu'une gêne s'installe, il changea de sujet.

- Pour les caméras, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça dans votre dos mais…

- Ne faites pas ça, Jane, le coupa Lisbon.

- Faire quoi ?

- Vous faites comme si… on formait tous une super équipe et… comme si vous teniez à nous. Mais vous ne nous faites même pas confiance, alors ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien, ça ne vaut pas la peine…

Un peu sonné par cet aveu, Jane sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et il s'assit sur la chaise devant lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle souffrait à ce point.

- Cependant, vous êtes prié d'enlever les deux caméras qui sont dans la pièce à côté. Bon, j'y vais. A demain.

Lisbon sortit du bureau sans lui donner une seule chance de s'expliquer. Il venait de l'inviter à sortir et comme si refuser n'était pas suffisant, elle lui reprochait de n'avoir rien dit à l'équipe. Si au moins elle avait daigné écouter sa défense, mais non. Blessé, Jane salua le reste de l'équipe en faisant apparaître un faux sourire et il se retrouva dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il décida de rentrer mais il fit un détour par chez Marie pour acheter un ou deux beignets. Qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être le réconforter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en arrivant chez lui, il découvrit Lisbon assise sur le palier, la tête dans les mains. Il s'approchait d'elle en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle se releva violemment, de la colère plein les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu confiance en nous, Jane.

- Je croyais que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ? S'enquit Jane.

- J'ai… annulé.

- Non, vous avez… mentit, l'imita-t-il. Mais entrez, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit.

Lisbon haussa les épaules et passa devant Jane pour entrer, toujours aussi fâchée.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça fait combien de temps qu'on travaille ensemble ? Vous avez décidé tout seul qu'on était inutile !

- Lisbon, pour trouver John Le Rouge, il fallait faire cavalier seul. Dans le cas contraire, si je partageais la moindre information avec quelqu'un, il l'apprenait au même moment. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais il savait et nous tendait des pièges, nous rendant fragile.

- Vous auriez du partager ça avec nous ! Vous auriez pu nous dire ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire !

- Et alors ? Vous auriez accepté ma décision ? Non, dit Jane en répondant à la place de Lisbon.

- Vous auriez au moins pu me tenir informée, moi. J'aurais pu être très discrète, vous le savez.

- Oui. Et si John Le Rouge avait entendu que vous et moi possédions une information importante sur lui, qui aurait-il tué à votre avis ? Pas moi, j'étais son jouet préféré…

Jane comprit qu'il avait marqué un point lorsqu'il vit les rides du front de Lisbon disparaître. Elle assimilait les informations et triait celles qui l'intéressaient.

- D'ailleurs, John Le Rouge avait compris que j'étais sur le point de le trouver puisqu'il vous a menacée en vous envoyant une photo de votre œil, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il était en train de gagner.

- Et alors, il nous a quasiment dit où il se cachait avec ces photos.

- Pour vous attirer dans un piège et vous tuer ! Il ne pensait pas que je serais là, il ne pensait pas que je savais tout de votre enquête ! Il savait que je m'étais isolé et il a fait l'erreur de croire que je m'étais totalement isolé.

Lisbon soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en comprenant à quel point elle avait été manipulée par le criminel. Elle se repassa les évènements des derniers jours un par un. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, Jane avait disparut. Une odeur de thé et de café lui chatouilla alors les narines et Jane réapparut avec deux tasses fumantes dans la main. Il les posa sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé en face de Lisbon.

- Je sais que je vous ai fait du mal en disparaissant ainsi.

- Sans blague…

- Je ne voulais pas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Alors ça c'est une phrase toute faite, déclara Jane. C'est faux, on n'a pas toujours le choix.

- Oui, eh bien « je n'avais pas le choix », c'est aussi une phrase toute faite, se défendit Lisbon.

Elle s'empara de la tasse de café et en avala la moitié comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- C'est quoi le secret entre vous et Cho ? demanda-t-elle alors en regardant Jane dans les yeux.

Jane leva le doigt pour lui demander d'attendre, il but à son tour la moitié de sa tasse de thé et la reposa dans un bruit sourd sur la table basse, relevant les yeux vers ceux de Lisbon.

- C'est que j'ai un faible pour vous.

Lisbon fit une moue dubitative.

- Ce n'est plus drôle, Jane, ça ne l'était déjà pas avant. En tout cas, le CBI vous aura bien servit.

- Vous êtes un brin têtue quand même…, dit Jane en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Vous pensez vraiment que je n'apprécie pas de bosser avec vous, que je ne tiens à aucun de vous ?

Lisbon le fusilla du regard.

- Admettons que vous pensiez que je n'aime pas Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. Mais vous ? Vous savez ce que je pense de vous.

Lisbon se releva du fauteuil et écarta les bras en signe de désespoir.

- C'est repartit pour un tour…

Elle n'était plus énervée. Elle avait enfin une explication rationnelle justifiant le comportement de Jane et ça lui convenait. Mais de son côté, Jane était à bout de nerfs. Il se leva à son tour.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne me croyez toujours pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Un paquet de trucs, répondit Lisbon en lui lançant un sourire ironique.

Elle avait essayé de cacher sa joie lorsque tout était enfin devenu clair. Elle faisait de nouveau confiance à Jane mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit avoir gagné la partie aussi vite. Alors elle se contentait de paraître indifférente à ses déclarations, même si à l'intérieur, elle était toute chamboulée. Comment ne pas l'être ? Elle avait trié tous ses sentiments sur le volet, avait enfouit les plus étranges qu'elle avait pour Jane et n'avait gardé que l'amitié. Jane s'avança jusqu'à elle et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules en plongeant son regard bleu dans ses yeux verts.

- Lisbon, vous voulez sortir avec moi ?

Lorsqu'il vit que Lisbon n'était plus énervée mais gênée, Jane comprit qu'elle était perdue. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout, c'est qu'elle avait l'intention de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

- Bien, dit-il. Vous voulez me faire ramer, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit Lisbon en baissant les yeux. Jane, je vous aime bien mais…

Elle sentit qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue. Décidemment, ce geste lui plaisait un peu trop.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Et le coup du baiser sur la joue, c'est passé de mode, remarqua-t-elle en lui lançant tout de même un sourire d'excuse.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je peux me moderniser ! s'exclama Jane dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

Lisbon se retourna pour lui envoyer un sourire encore plus grand. C'était sa manière de s'excuser pour ne pas l'avoir cru.

- Je vais vous tourner autour jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez. Je n'arrêterai pas de faire des allusions, je tenterai de vous embrassez à chaque fois qu'on sera seul, je vous caresserez la main, le bras, l'épaule quand vous ne vous y attendrez pas. Vous allez ramer autant que moi, Lisbon. Et je vais gagner.

La jeune femme s'imaginait toutes les scènes au fur et à mesure qu'il les lui récitait et elle avait du mal de garder une respiration constante. Comment pourrait-elle lui résister ?

- Je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et Jane s'en réjouissait. Le risque avait été qu'elle décide de lui hurler dessus tous les jours et de le virer mais sa façon de réagir montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas totalement contre l'idée de se laisser courtiser.

- Je quoi ? insista Jane en marchant vers elle d'un air conquérant.

Lisbon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre et lorsque Jane fut à sa hauteur, des papillons s'agitèrent dans son estomac. Elle essaya de détacher son regard du sien pour reprendre contenance mais il ne parvint pas. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et en un dixième de seconde, sa raison fut écraser par ses sentiments et elle ne trouva pas la force de bouger. Jane se pencha et l'embrassa. Lisbon eut juste le temps de sentir ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes et ses jambes trembler légèrement avec de s'impliquer elle aussi dans ce baiser. Les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut alors elle qui menait la danse, rendant ce baiser encore plus passionné et fougueux. Quand Jane retira ses lèvres des siennes pour reprendre sa respiration, elle se recula en le regardant comme s'il était coupable.

- Lisbon, j'ai baissé mon arme au moment où il fallait. A vous de capituler maintenant. Baissez les armes.

- C'est pas dans mes habitudes, répondit la jeune femme, le souffle court.

Jane se rapprocha d'elle et avança ses mains vers le haut de sa chemise. Elle ne fit aucun pas en arrière, attendant sa sentence.

- Je vais... vous y aider, chuchota Jane en défaisant le premier bouton. Tout comme vous m'avez aidé à baisser mon arme.

Lisbon restait immobile, subjuguée par toutes les émotions qui la tiraillaient. Le soulagement. La peur. Le désir. Cet homme en face d'elle qui prenait les devants et accélérait les choses alors qu'elle lui avait dit ne pas être d'accord l'attirait. La rendait presque accroc. Jane ôta le deuxième et le troisième bouton, laissant apparaître sa gorge.

- Mais contrairement à vous, ce sera sans crise de rage…

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Et le soulagement et la peur disparurent, laissant toute la place au désir. Mais ce qui lui tordait l'estomac, ce n'était pas seulement du désir. Il y avait forcément quelque part un peu d'amour. C'est ce que conclut Lisbon avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du consultant, préférant penser qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de désir que d'amour. En effet, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être amoureuse. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et ça ne lui arriverait plus.

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jane. Certainement pas. Elle voulait juste qu'il reste à ses côtés longtemps, comme par exemple une éternité. Et elle souhaitait aussi pouvoir l'admirer tous les jours autant qu'elle en avait envie. Et aussi, elle voulait qu'ils partagent tout. Sauf son thé dégoûtant, bien sûr. Et elle voulait qu'il lui appartienne à elle-seule et à personne d'autre. Qu'il la regarde comme il venait de la faire quelques minutes auparavant. Qu'il la déshabille du regard et… qu'il la déshabille tout court. Voilà, c'était tout. Mais de là à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Jane…

**FIN**

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu !

Filament-de-lune


End file.
